Meant for eachother
by izzywizz
Summary: Mostly T rating, but maybe some M rating. Will and Emma realise that they are meant for each other,they get together and then its perfect from there.
1. Guidence

_First fan fic! Co Written by Chloe!_

_Emma was married to Carl but they didn't live together and she felt like she was missing something in her life and goes to Will for help._

**Chapter 1 – Guidance**

Emma knew that it was Will's free period and she really needed to talk to him, when she got there she was hesitant to knock on the door but finally she did.

'Come in' she heard will say in an enthusiastic way and she entered.

'Hi Will' Emma said nervously.

Rising from his chair 'Hey' will replied.

'Will there is something I need to talk to you about'

'Sure take a seat' will motioned to the chair opposite him and he sat back down in his chair.

Emma sat down and said what she needed to say without stopping 'Well I am married to Carl, but I feel there is something missing and I have this friend who I really care about and he is my best friend and I feel that he is what missing in my life, and I don't know whether I want to spend more time with him as friends or whether I want more from him and I have liked him since the first time I saw him but he was unavailable'

Will took a long time to take in what he just heard and it a quiet voice he asked 'And who is this friend' He already knew the answer he just wanted to hear it from her.

'I think you know Will' Emma gazed into his hazel eyes whilst she said it.

'Well maybe you should ask him to go and do something with you and then you can see whether it is just that you want to spend more time with him or you want more' Will smiled as he said it.

'Okay, well I was wondering whether you wanted to go rollerblading with me tonight?' Emma asked.

'Uhmm... Sure' Will was confused that she had asked so soon.

'Okay, meet me at the rollerblading place in town at 7' Emma walked away as she said it, so he couldn't protest.

Will just stared into space for the next few minutes not believing what he had just talked about with Emma; he never thought he would ever get the chance to show her how much he loved her ever again because she had Carl.

The rest of the day went quickly and when he was in his final class he got a new e-mail from Emma:

_Hey Will,_

_Just wanted to let you know that I can't wait for tonight and I hope you feel same._

Will couldn't work out whether she was trying to flirt or so he decided he would flirt with her:

_Hey Em,_

_Of course I can't wait for tonight, I get to spend time alone with the most beautiful woman ever!_

_Xx Will xx_

Emma read his reply and couldn't help but smile:

_Will, are you flirting? Xx_

When will got that message he let out a little giggle and all of his Spanish class started at him he simply told them to get back to work and replied:

_Of course not Emma, you are a married woman it would be rude of me to flirt with you._

Emma new that he was lying!

Emma didn't tell Carl she was going rollerblading with Will because she knew it would turn into an argument.


	2. Unresolved Feelings

**Chapter 2 - Unresolved Feelings**

Will met Emma exactly where she told him.

'Hey Will' Emma excitedly said walking up to him and hugging him

'Hey Em' Will replied when they pulled apart

'I have to admit Will; I'm not very good at this' Emma confessed holding onto him as she tried to stand up with her rollerblades on.

'Don't worry about it, I'll help you' as Will finished what he was saying he placed his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall.

Emma just smiled, she loved how he sent a shiver through her spine whenever he touched her or made eye contact with her.

Emma was shaky at start but she eventually got the hang of it, Will moved his hands from her waist and grabbed hold of her hands as he moved do he was in front of her and turned around to face her. Emma melted as he just stared into her eyes and their eyes met and they just stayed gazing at each other whilst still moving.

After a while Emma needed a break so she stopped will and she leant against the barrior and pulled Will so he was literally less than a foot in front of her. Will realised that Emma was shaking because she was cold.

'Are you cold Em?' Will asked with concern

Emma nodded her head and Will took his scarf off and wrapped it around Emma's neck, he pulled on the scarf and pulled Emma closer, until their heads were literally touching and he kissed her sweetly on the lips and then pulled away but didn't let go of his scarf wrapped around her neck.

'I'm so sorry Em, I shouldn't have done-' before he could finish Emma had placed her lips on his and he deepened the kiss by pushing her back against the barrior, Will had moved his hand from his scarf and placed them on her waist bringing her closer, Emma had her hands around his neck and started to move them down until they rested on his back, Will had started to move his hand down to her knee and started to circle her knee cap and then moved his hand upwards until his hand met the bottom of her dress, he slowly slipped his hand under her dress which moved up whenever Will's hands moved up and he noticed so he moved in front of her so no one could see he stopped his hand when it reached the top of her panties, they were only stopped when they heard the microphone going off 'Please can I remind you that there are children present so please save your adult actions until later' Will and Emma both knew that was because of them and they quickly made their way to the exit.

Whilst they were taking their skates off they were in silence until Will finally broke it 'I'm so sorry Emma I never should have kissed you in the first place the moment just kind of took me away'

'Hey Will, don't worry about it, it was my fault too, I'm the one that carried it on' It was at that moment Emma realised she had some unresolved feelings for Will.

'I think we better get back to my place so we can talk don't you?' Will said confidently.

Emma agreed and grabbed Will hands and led him to her car, she pushed Will against the side of her car and moved closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. 'Cya at your place' She said playfully and pushed him towards his car as she got in her car she gave him a playful Wink and all Will could do was smile back at her.


	3. Back At Will's Place

**Chapter 3 - Back at Will's Place**

'Coffee Em?' Will asked Emma in his own charming way.

'Yes Please Will' Emma replied as she sat down on his sofa.

Will walked into the kitchen and started making coffee and before too long he could sense Emma walking up behind him but he just acted like he didn't know and before he knew it Emma was stood right behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She turned him around so his back was against the counter and before he knew it her hand was running through his hair and she had just planted a very romantic kiss on his lips when she pulled away and fell to the floor and curled up with her head in her hands and started crying.

Will quickly sat on the floor and comforted her by holding her close and swaying her from side to side. 'Em, what's up?' he asked with concern in his voice, when she didn't answer he lifted her hand with his hand and gazed into her eyes 'Em, please tell me what's wrong'

'I shouldn't be doing this with you, I'm married to Carl' she managed to say in-between sobs.

'C'mon Em let's get you to the sofa' and with that Will lifted her up bridal style and sat her on the couch and he sat on the other end of it. It didn't take long for Emma to rest her head on his chest and Will was rubbing his hand up and down her back. They had just got comfy and Emma was starting to fall asleep when she is woken by a loud noise coming from her bag she doesn't manage to get up by herself so Will helped her out. She walked over to her bag and finally managed to reach her phone which was at the bottom of her bag and when she realised who it was she didn't really want to talk to him but she thought she better because she hadn't talked to him all day. 'Hello' Emma said not too enthusiastically. Will had decided to stand up and start playing with the curls in her hair which started to make her smile.

'Hey Emma, I was just wondering where you were because I haven't heard or seen you all day' Carl said curiously. Emma knew she had to tell the truth.

'I have been with Will after school, I just wanted to spend some time with him' Emma was nervous and Will could tell so he pulled her in for a hug and they stayed like that for a while and when they pulled away with mimed with his lips 'Are you okay' and Emma replied with a nod of her head. Will then walked into the kitchen and made him and Emma a drink.

Carl paused for a while until he answered 'Why didn't you tell me?' Carl sounded angry.

'Because Carl, I knew you would try and stop me and I just wanted to spend some time with Will because he is my best friend'

The conversation got very intense and when it was over Emma was nearly in tears and she needed to find Will and be in his comfort again, she walked into the kitchen and literally ran to him and embraced him.

'Em, do you want to stay here tonight and I will sleep on the sofa?' Will asked Emma as she held on to him tighter. Emma nodded her head but then pulled away

'Please can you not leave me tonight, stay with tonight' Emma said pulling away. Will nodded and grabbed Emma's hand and led her to his bedroom where they would find her some clothes to wear as pyjamas. They eventually found one of Will's old Glee T-shirt's and a pair of pants. 'You might never get these back' Emma said playfully.

Emma walked towards one side of the bed and Will went to the other when they got comfy Emma moved closer to Will and rested her head on his chest.


	4. Decision That Changed Everything

**Chapter 4 – Decision that change everything**

Will and Emma decided that they should talk about what happened last night and they decided to meet up in the teacher's lounge to talk about it.

'Hey Em' Will said as he walked up to her as she had got there before him and was already sat down.

'Hey Will, how have you been' Emma asked.

'I'm good thanks Em, how are you?'

'Let's skip this small talk Will we need to talk about yesterday' Emma looked at Will whilst she said that.

'I agree Em, Now however much I liked what happened last night, we can't make a habit of it, I don't want Carl to get suspicious of you doing something with me Em, the last thing I want to do is be the cause of marriage problems'. Will said not taking his eyes of Emma once.

'Well I have to agree, however much I liked sleeping at yours yesterday and comforting me in that way it cannot happen again'. Emma couldn't look at Will when she said that because it hurt her too much to tell him that she couldn't do it anymore.

Little did they know Sue was listening to the whole conversation and she took it the wrong way and went straight to Carl, and told him what she thinks she heard?

'Carl we need to talk' Sue said walking straight into his dentist room without knocking.

'Oh hey Sue what can I do for you?' Carl said with a smirk on his face.

'Listen you, stop with the rhyming I came here to tell you what I heard between your red-headed wife and the curly-haired butt chinned Spanish teacher. I heard them in the teacher's lounge saying that Emma could not sleep over at his again and even though she enjoyed what they did it could not happen again, see I think your wife has been cheating on you'.

Carl grabbed his coat and ran to his car and drove to the school he ran to the choir room and barged in on the glee club.

'Schuester, you been messing with my woman by having sleepovers?' Carl said angrily.

'I don't know what you are talking about she was upset and I was just comforting her' Will replied slightly nervously.

'Listen stop lying to me bro, I know what happened between you and Emma last night' Carl walked closer to Will with every word.

'I think we should take this out- and before will could finish Carl had punched him in the face and Will was on the ground.

'I'm going to get Miss Pillsbury' Rachel said as she ran out of the room.

Puck and Finn ran over to Carl before he could do anymore damage to Will and Kurt and Mercedes Went over to Will and tried to calm him down.

'Miss Pillsbury you need to go to the choir room now, Carl has punched Mr Schue because he found out something about you and Mr Schue last night' Rachel said out of breath.

'Oh no' Emma said under her breath as she ran to the choir room.

When Emma got to the Choir room without even thinking she ran to Will and tried to calm him down because he was in so much pain. Omg Will are you okay?' and before even thinking about it Emma kissed Will where Carl had punched him and stroked the top of his head and smiled at Will whilst she said 'Why did you do this Carl, you shouldn't be taking this out on Will you should have come to talk to me, it wasn't Will's fault, and yes something did happen between us yesterday, we went rollerblading and I kissed him, and I was upset because I was cheating on you and he comforted me, because he is my best friend and he was the person I could go too'. Emma said looking Will the whole time, at that moment the glee club realised that Emma still loved Will.

'Well maybe you should have told-'Carl began to say.

'Go home Carl, I don't want to see you at this moment' Emma interrupted him.

The glee kids had helped will back up and he was leaning on Emma. As the kids went back to their seats Emma said they could go early and she turned to Will once they had left 'Come on Will lets go and get you cleaned up'.

Emma took Will to the ladies Staff bathroom and she propped him against the Wall whilst she went to get a chair when she got back she found Will on the floor and Crying she bent down and lifted Will's head up 'What's wrong Will?' she asked with concern.

'It's my entire fault, this it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of kissed you Emma' Will couldn't look at Emma.

'Will none of this was your fault, I know that' Emma said as she helped him up and sat him down on the chair, she knelt down so her face was opposite his 'God Will you're a mess'

Will giggled 'Thanks Em for doing this' Will said as he led his head back so Emma could clean him up.

'You know Will, you really should stop getting fights, it's not good for you' Emma said playfully as she sat on his lap so she could finish cleaning Will up. Emma had finished cleaning Will up and Will and Emma just sat staring into each other's eyes and gradually Emma started leaning in towards Will and kissed him on the lips, Will picked Emma up and because he knew it was after the end of school hours he picked her up and walked with her in his arms to the choir room and sat her on the piano. He separated to ask her 'Emma do you know whether it is you want to spend more time with me or whether you want more?'

'I think I want more Will'

_So this isn't finished yet, if you guys want me too out anything in the next chapter just tell me x_


	5. Start of something special

Sorry it has taken me so long to update

The Start Of Something Special

The next day Will woke up, it didn't take him long that it wasn't his bed and it certainly wasn't his bed, he sat up and almost immediately recognised the house it was Emma's but what he couldn't work out was why. He couldn't remember what happened yesterday, the only thing he could remember was when Emma kissed him, where Carl had hit me. Will was just glad that the swelling around his eye had almost gone, "Emma's lips must b magic" he said to himself. He could smell food coming from down the hallway so he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall and what he saw in front of him was his own fairytale, Emma making his breakfast dressed in nothing but a dressing gown.

'Hey Em' Will said making Emma jump 'I just want to say thanks for letting me stay it means a lot, but i don't know why i am here?'

'Well, because i care about you i want to keep an eye on you so Carl doesn't nearly kill you again' Emma said as she turned around to face him. 'Will i need to tell you something'

'Sure Em what is it?' Will asked moving closer to her.

'Well, i am getting an annulment from Carl because i don't love him and i never did' Emma couldn't look into Will's eyes as she said it.

Will lifted her chin up with his finger as he said 'are you sure?'

'Yes i am, there is another reason why, i am in love with you Will and i have always been, it's always been you' Emma kissed Will after she said that and before it could get to passionate she pulled away and said 'We better get you some breakfast before we go to work'.

'Please can i go and get a quick shower?' Will asked pretty nervous.

'Yeah sure, you don't have to ask just help yourself' Emma turned around and smiled.

Will and Emma had decided to go to school together because it would save on fuel and it also meant Emma had an excuse to stay behind watch Glee. They both had to go early for a staff meeting, they made their way to the back of the room and sat next each other, and they were sat 'close'.

Will ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and quickly scribbled on it and passed it under the table to Emma, she was surprised when she read it.

'You look gorgeous today by the way xx'

She quickly took out a pen and wrote a reply.

'Thank you Will, are you flirting with me in a staff meeting?'

'Maybe, but i think you kinda like :p'

'Well maybe i do, but Figgins has been staring at us for the past 5 mins'

Will quickly looked and figgins was in fact staring up all will could hear was emma holding in a laugh beside him he quickly wrote one final note to emma.

'Why didn't tell me? And you will pay for this when we get back to your apartment and you like it?'

I didn't tell because it was funny and yes i do like it'

When the staff meeting had finished, Will and Emma were the last ones in there, they stood staring at each other in silence until Will finally broke it.

'I am not joking you really are gunna pay for that' he said with a smirk on his face.

'Really, and how are you gunna do that?' Emma said playing along.

'You will have to wait and see' Will moved closer to her 'Em do you know this thing with Carl, when are you going to sort it, I'm not pressuring you, i am just wondering'.

'Well we are meeting up today at lunchtime, to sign all the papers because i wanted an annulment before he hit you and we sorted this out a week ago'. Emma cupped Will cheek and said in a quiet voice 'It's just going to me and you tomorrow when we have sorted this out' and with that she walked out and went to her voice, leaving Will speechless and overjoyed that tomorrow he was going to be able to kiss Emma whenever he wanted.

When they got back to Emma's apartment Will said he was going to make dinner and Emma could relax he hadn't asked about how it went Carl but he was going to ask over dinner. When he finished making dinner he told her it was ready and she sat opposite him.

'Emma, i was just wondering how it went with Carl?' he asked hesitantly.

'It went great Will, we will officially not be married by tomorrow' Emma stood up and walked around the table and whispered in Will's ear 'You have me all to yourself from tomorrow night and it is up to you what you decide to with that pleasure' She sat back at the table and began eating all Will could do was stare and then he remembered he still had to get her back for not telling him Figgins was staring at him and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Whilst Emma was cleaning up the dishes he sneaked up behind her and kissed her kissed to the neck and moved his kisses around the side her neck he quickly spun her around and took the dishcloth from her, he turned around and started running for the couch only he fell over the couch and she landed on top of him and suddenly an idea came into his mind. He put the dishcloth behind his back and started tickling Emma

'Will...please...stop' she managed say whilst laughing.

'No never' Will quickly said.

'Please Will, i will do anything' She pleaded.

'Okay, Kiss me right on the lips' Will smirked. She hesitated for a bit, but then she leaned in and kissed him, it got more heated and she made the first move by slipping her tongue into his mouth, Will started kissing him back, but she pulled back, slipped her hand under his back, grabbed the dishcloth and got up off the cloth and walked away she turned around and with a smirk on her face, seductively said 'there are you happy now'

When she had left the room he said to himself 'You little tease Emma Pillsbury'


	6. Will you come to nationals?

Will you come to nationals?

It was a few days after Emma's annulment had finally been over and Emma and Will were getting close but none of them had made the first move, they were both nervous because they didn't want to mess this time up. Will still hadn't moved back to his apartment and to be honest he was kind of enjoying live Emma, and they had got into a routine of him making breakfast and tea one day then Emma the next. They had also sorted her spare room into a bedroom for Will so they could both have a bed.

Will had got up early for a Saturday and Emma was still asleep, he decided he would make his move and decided to start by making breakfast in bed for Emma. Once Will had made her breakfast he put everything on a tray and walked as silently as he could to Emma's bedroom and slid through the door and placed the tray on Emma's bed side table and lead next to Emma on the bed and traced kisses from her neck to jaw line and whispered in her ear 'Morning gorgeous, i made you breakfast in bed'. Emma woke up and turned around so she was facing Will 'aww thanks but you really didn't need to'.

'But i wanted to, now enjoy and i will wait downstairs for you' as will started to get up he was tugged by his arm.

'Please stay Will' emma smiled.

Will grabbed the tray and passed it to Emma and she sat up and started eating. 'Emma, i have to ask you something' Will said and Emma put the tray down and turned to face Will 'Yeah sure what is it?'

'Well, i want to know, if you want to give us another try, you know at a relationship?' Will asked not being able to look into her eyes.

Emma moved closer to Will and cupped his cheek and leaned in a kissed him she pushed him back so he was lead on the bed. Their lips moved in sync and their tongues duelled. Finally when they parted and Emma whispered in his ear 'Of course i want to try again Will' She felt him shiver as her breath touched her skin.

As they sat up Emma asked 'Well what do you want to do today?'

'Well, i was thinking we could go shopping?' Will sais smiling.

'I would love too, but i have one request.' Emma smirked.

'And what is that Em?'

'You let me buy a certain dress and shoes that i have had my eye on for ages, and you let me surprise you' there eyes looked as Will almost whispered 'We have a deal'.

When they got to the shopping centre Will let Emma go and buy her outfit and he said he would meet her favourite cafe in 30mins.

What Will saw when she started walking towards the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen, she was a black dress that was finished before her knees and had a very low neck line he wanted to just run up to her and kiss her hard, but then he realised where they were, so he stood up and waited for her and when she got up to him he kissed her but they let it get to heated they pulled 'You look amazing Em' Will whispered in her ear 'How do you expect me to keep my hands off you looking like that' he continued.

After about 45mins they made their way out of the shopping centre, but Will saw his chance to let out all he had been holding on all day and he pulled Emma into a dark alleyway, he kissed her hard before moving his lips/kisses down to her neck and he sucked on her pulse point, he continued to kiss her neck and moved up to her jaw line before he continued kissing her lips he backed her up against the wall and moved his hand down to reach her thigh, he started to move his hand upwards and whispered very seductively in her ear 'This dress looks amazing on you, but it would look so much better off' as he continued to move his upwards, Emma pulled away and said 'As...much...as i... would...like to...continue...we are...in ... a public... place' she managed to say between breaths.

'Okay' Will said as he pulled her out of the alley and they started to walk towards the car. He stopped them half way to the car to kiss her gently on the lips and just remind of how she beautiful she looked 'You have told me that like 5 times today Will' she said half laughing.

'I know yeah, but it is not my fault my girlfriend is constantly teasing me and i think she is doing it on purpose' Will winked at her.

'Well maybe she is' Emma played along.

'C'mon let's go home, i have to make tea tonight'. Will began to run to his car because her really needed to kiss her again. As they got back to the car he pulled around back of the car and pushed her against it and kissed passionately and he pulled away gasping for air he opened the door for Emma to get in and walked around the other sound to get in.

Emma founds Will hand whilst he was driving and they began to change gears together because was still on Will's he smiled at her and she smiled back at the moment she realised that this is what she wanted for the rest of her life, being able to kiss the man of her dreams whenever she wants and being with him was just her dream, she had many others but she would rather keep them to herself until they have a chance of happening.

When they got home Will opened the door and told Emma not to go in the the kitchen but because she was in a giddy mood she decided to follow him about 5 mins later and she wrapped her arms his waist and did what he had been doing to her all day and placed her lips on his neck and kiss all the way round to his jaw, he turned around and began to kiss her he lifted her up and put her on the counter and he did her dress moved up slightly and he couldn't help but notice and he didn't say anything and he began to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, they only stopped when Will's phone began to ring, they both let out a frustrated moan.

'Hello?' Will asked.

'Oh hey dad what are you ringing forrrr?' the last word because he felt Emma come up behind and press herself against him.

He wasn't really listening to what his dad saying because Emma had moved in front of him and was kissing him on lips whilst tracing patterns on his back before moving her hands up to his neck, she then started to kiss his neck and Will couldn't help but moan and he was brought back to reality when he heard his dad say 'Are you alright son, how is it going with Emma?'

'I'm fine dad and it is going great with Emma she is making me feel like no one else has made me feel and kissing my neck now making me moan great and i really love her.'

'Okay good, well i gotta go now Will, have a nice time until i next speak to you'

'Yeah see you dad' by this time Emma had moved into the kitchen and was waiting sitting back on the work top in the same position she was when Will' phone began to ring. Within seconds Will's lips were crashing on to hers and they were position they were before his phone went off. Will hands back on her thighs and he started moving them up until his fingers were between her thighs, he looked up her and she looked down at him mischievously and he slid one finger into her.

Emma collapsed onto Will's shoulder and he lifted her off the counter and moved her to couch where he lead her down and said 'Emma i have to ask you something and i totally understand if you don't want to but i was wondering if you wanted to come to nationals with me?' Will looked at her nervously.

'Will i would love to come to nationals with you' Emma hugged her boyfriend and added 'by the way what you just on the worktop was pretty amazing' she winked at him.

'Really we should do it again sometime' Will said huskily.


	7. Nationals

Apologies for all the spelling mistakes! Also forgot to say at the start I DONT OWN GLEE!

Nationals

It was the day that the glee club, Will and Emma had to set off from Lima and go to New York, they decided to go a week before so they could enjoy new York, also they decided to make it more of a holiday. Will had finally moved out of Emma's apartment and back into his own because Carl had moved out of America. The relationship between Will and Emma had been going really well and they tried to spend as much time together as possible, they only decided to sleep in their own apartments because they still had some packing to do. Emma was doing really well with her OCD and it almost felt like she didn't have it anymore because nothing really bothered her anymore.

Emma woke up and she was up right on time, she got herself a shower breakfast and got to the school on time. However Will was late. Emma and the glee club stood outside the bus waiting for Will and about 30mins of them waiting Will finally showed up, as he started to walk up to them, Emma told them to get on the coach and get themselves strapped in whilst she waited for him to come to her.

'Hey, sorry I'm late Em, I overslept' will said apologetically.

'Don't worry about Will, now shut up and kiss me' Emma said smiled. Will walked close to her and kissed her and pushed her up against the bus, they only stopped when they heard whistles coming from the bus, they looked up and both blushed and laughed. 'Alright guys be quiet' will trying to calm the kids down. They got on the bus and Will explained to them when they were going to get to the airport and slipped in the seat next to Emma.

'You okay?' Will asked Emma when the bus set off.

'Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all' Emma looked up at Will and rested her head on his shoulder and Will wrapped his arms around her.

About 1hr later Emma had woken up and they had to wake up all the kids because they were coming to the airport, Will stood up and began to wake them up and Emma just admired him. 'You know you can either keep staring at me or you can come and help me' Will said bringing Emma back into reality. Emma jumped up and started waking up the kids but she ran into Will and they stared at each other for abit 'Sorry' Emma finally broke the silence. Will leant and kissed her 'Don't worry about it' He said in a whisper and they finished waking up the kids. When Will was sure all the kids were awake he got back up and got their attention 'Alright guys, I want you to enjoy the first few day because they are days to explore new York before nationals, after that we will be practising for the last 2 days before the competition, then it will be competition after that, then you have a few more days to explore before we come back to Lima, so your holiday officially starts when you get on the plane. Me and Emma will be a lot more relaxed, so not like school, so we will be more like friends than teachers.' As he went to sit back down he heard 'You too will be acting more like teenagers' and everyone started laughing. Will knew it was Puck and he turned to Emma and just started laughing, he could see the glint in her eyes. She was looking forward this trip as much as he was and maybe nearly as much as the kids.

They got to the airport 2 hours before they had to get on the planes so they had about 1 hour and half to go and look in the shops and buy some things for the plane journey, Will and Emma let the kids go off and do what they wanted whilst they went to get a coffee and just relax. As they sat down Will asked 'So, Emma are you looking forward to New York?'

'Yes I am, I was nervous at first but when I knew you were going to be with me I was so happy' Emma said as they locked eyes. They just stared at each other until they were stopped by someone calling their names; they turned around to see the whole of the glee club staring at them. 'Erm Mr Schue, if we don't get going we are going to miss the plane' Rachel Said. Will looked at his watch 'Oh god ye guys sorry about that'. They all walked to the plane and Emma couldn't help but notice one of the stewardesses checked Will out as he went through the ticket thing, so she stopped him just after he went past her and kissed him, totally unexpected and the glee club once again started whistling, when they broke apart Will asked 'And what was that for?'

Emma stepped back looking to his eyes 'Am i not allowed to kiss my boyfriend when i want?' she asked.

'Of course you can, I'm just a little surprised' he said with a wink and took her hand and walked to their seats. 'You still tired Em?' Will asked putting his arm round her.

Before Emma could reply one of the staff on the plane interrupted 'Excuse me sir, miss but there seems to have been a mistake in your seats and we are going to have to move you and the rest of your kids to 1st class' The glee club jumped up with joy 'You are going to have to split up into 3's for each of your apartments and you sir, miss can share one.' The glee club followed closely behind the man and jumped into their apartments and Will and Emma stood in theirs and just stared at each other 'So-' Will began to say but was interrupted by Finn barging in and saying 'We are playing hide and seek, you are only allowed in this part of the plane and puck is the person counting you have 30seconds' and he ran out.

'So i guess we will have to go and hide' Emma said walking out of the room.

Even though they didn't realise it Will and Emma were heading for the same place to hide 'The toilet' Will walked in and jumped when he saw Emma already there. 'Well I guess we chose the same place' Will walked in beside her.

'Yeah I guess we did' as she said it Emma jumped up onto the worktop where the sink, knowing Will wouldn't be able to resist.

'You know Emma, if you are trying to tease me, you are doing a very good job, and you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now' Will said very huskily.

'You know Will, you can kiss me if you want to' Emma lifted his chin up as she said it. Will leaned in and kissed Emma and it was getting more passionate by the second, they only stopped when they heard a shout coming from behind them 'Found them both and i don't think you want to know what they were doing' Will turned around to see the whole of the new directions there just staring at them in 'awe'. Will and Emma both blushed and Will lifted Emma off the worktop and Mercedes said 'You know, you two are gunna have to start telling us when you are going to sneak off to have heated sessions' and she winked at them and they all went back to their seats, Will and Emma just stood there in the toilet staring at each other 'you know you are going to have to stop teasing and looking so gorgeous in public places Emma Pillsbury if you want us to stop getting caught' Will said and took her hand and walked back to their seats.

When the plane finally came to a still at the airport in new York, they decided they would wait until everybody got off because Will wanted to talk to them 'Right guys when we get off the plane, we are going to get into the taxi, go to the hotel, sort out rooms and then you can go out and enjoy new York, now when i let you go off i want you to be back at the hotel for 11pm, is that fair?'

'Yes Mr Schue that is fair' they all agreed.

After everybody had checked in at the hotel and sorted their rooms out (Will and Emma decided to share a room, to save on money), they all went off in their different directions and Will and Emma just decided to have a quiet time and go and grab a drink.

When they all came back together at the hotel, Will decided he would treat everybody to their tea in the hotel restaurant. They all took their seats and Emma sat really close Will rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. They all managed to fit around one table because they chose a big round table; Will and Emma sat right in the middle so not near the ends. After they had decided what they were ordering and they were all chatting away, when he felt Emma's hand on his knee and he froze, he looked over to Emma and she was just acting like she wasn't doing anything, she just sat there and carried on talking to Rachel. She started to move her hand upwards but then stopped when she felt Will's hand go round the back of her and he moved closer to her so their thighs were touching, he did it to make sure none of the kids would see what he was doing, when he was sure he couldn't move any closer, he gently slid his hand under her top and started to caress her bear skin, she shivered as his skin connected with hers, he leant towards her ear 'what are you doing?'

'I was just ask you the same thing Will' Emma replied in a quiet voice.

They only let go of each other when their food came, but they kept hold of each other's hands whilst eating. 'You know Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury, you aren't doing a very good job of hiding what your hands doing, i mean we all saw your hand on Mr Schue's thigh and We all defo saw your hand on Miss Pillsbury's back, god knows doing what' All the new directions burst out laughing and Will and Emma just blushed and stared at each other. 'But we all promise to give you too some privacy later on you tonight, oh and Mr Schue, don't do anything i wouldn't' and With a wink from Puck he lead the new directions to their rooms.

'Cya later guys, i'll come and check on you about midnight.' Will shouted across the dining room, which was almost empty, it was only Will and Emma left now.

'Do you want a drink Em?' Will asked as he began to stand up.

'Erm yes please Will, can i have a large glass of wine' As she smiled at him.

Emma noticed that there wasn't anybody serving at the bar and Will was waiting and she saw her chance to tease him abit more. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed behind his neck and all the way round to his jaw line. 'Em what has got into you tonight, i mean i love it but what has got into you?' Will asked trying to hold back a moan.

'I think it is being i New York with the hottest guy in the world might have something to do with it' She slid in-between Will and the Bar so he was now facing her, and kissed him on the lips.

'You know, you two need to be aware of when you start doing that, because you never know who could listening to your convo's i mean i heard the whole thing'. The barman interrupted them. As they got their drinks and began to walk away Will whispered in her ear 'You know you really are going to have stop doing that Emma'. Emma just laughed and led them up to their rooms. 'Goodnight Emma' will said as he kissed her Gently on the lips.

'Goodnight Will' Emma replied only this time she kissed him a lot harder and she ended backed up against the door frame, their lips moved in sync and Will was one to pull away. 'I have to go and check on the kids, so i will see you in the morning babe'. He winked at her.

A few days later and it was their first day of rehearsals, Will and Emma had told everybody to meet them in the rehearsal room they had rented for a few days. Emma was sat on Will's knee and had her arms around his neck and they were talking about what they were going to do for rehearsals, they had shared a kiss or two, Emma leaned forward and kissed Will and he put his arms around her waist when they pulled away Will said in a whisper 'Wow Emma your kisses get better and better every day, my girlfriend is going to have to raise her game'. He winked at her, but it earned him a slap on his arm. 'Shut up Will' and she kissed him again, she was still sat on his knee, when all the kids began flooding in.

As will stood up he lifted Emma and sat her on the desk, she sat there staring at him like a school girl, as he put her down on the desk he said 'you can sit right back on my knee when we sit down to watch them babe'. Secretly Emma loved it when he called her 'babe'. As Will sat down Emma literally jumped on him and within seconds of sitting on him she had her arms round his neck and playing with the curls on the back of his head. 'You know Will, i could get used to this' Emma said, almost whispering. Will just gave a little giggle and pulled her closer.

Will and Emma sat there listening to the kids, cheering and clapping as they finished their performance, when they had finally perfected each of their 2 songs for nationals, Will and Emma stood up, which was abit struggle because Emma wouldn't let go of Will, and they clapped and cheered for the last time that day. When they had finished practising, it was nearly 11pm and Will and Emma let them go and get their own tea.

The next morning was the day of nationals and the kids were very nervous, Will and Emma were nearly as nervous, because they just wanted the kids to do well. Emma walked to Will's room and knocked on the door.

'Hey Em everything okay?' Will asked as he opened the door.

'Yeah, everything is good thanks, just checking you were okay, also the kids are already up and getting ready, for nationals.' Emma said and just smiled.

'Alright okay, well just let me get a quick shower and i will meet you out here in say 20mins?' Will kissed her on the lips and walked back into his room.

When Will walked out of the room, Emma and kids were just stood talking to each other and even though he knew it would get a reaction from the kids, he couldn't resist kissing Emma, so he walked up to her and kissed her, but he had to pull away before they did anything they shouldn't in front of the kids. Just as Will thought the new directions started whistling and and staring at them but they all had smiling faces on, because they knew how much Will and Emma loved each other.

'Are you guys ready for nationals?' Will shouted excitedly.

All the new directions shouted back together a yes and they made their way to the coach that would take them to the theatre where nationals was taking place.

When it was the new directions turn to get on stage they had chosen a ballad and a big group number, the ballad was between Finn and Rachel and they began to sing:

Finn: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Rachel: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Finn: I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me

Rachel: We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<p>

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<p>

Finn: just remember

Rachel: You're the one thing

Finn: I can't get enough of

Rachel: So I'll tell you something

Finn:This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
>Both: I've had the time of my life<br>No I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you

Rachel: With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<p>

Finn: So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<p>

Rachel: Yes I know whats on your mind  
>When you say:<br>"Stay with me tonight."

Finn: Just remember  
>You're the one thing<p>

Rachel: I can't get enough of

Finn: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

Both: (CHORUS)

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Finn: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<p>

(Rachel: Never Felt this way)

Finn: Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Both: (CHORUS)

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

By the end of the performance The rest of the new directions had come on the stage and taken their positions and they began to sing the next song:

Sing it out

Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings 

Sing it out 

Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs 

For every time that they want to count you out 

Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth 

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls 

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world 

Sing it from the heart 

Sing it till you're nuts 

Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts 

Sing it for the deaf 

Sing it for the blind 

Sing about everyone that you left behind 

Sing it for the world, sing it for the world 

Sing it out 

Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means 

Sing it out 

Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings 

You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out 

Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth 

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls 

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world 

Sing it from the heart 

Sing it till you're nuts 

Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts 

Sing it for the deaf 

Sing it for the blind 

Sing about everyone that you left behind 

Sing it for the world, sing it for the world 

Cleaned-up, corporation progress 

Dying in the process 

Children that can talk about it 

Living on the webways 

People moving sideways 

Sell it till your last days 

Buy yourself the motivation 

Generation nothing, 

Nothing but a dead scene 

Product of a white dream 

I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer 

I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir 

Wrote it for the ones that want to get away. 

Keep running 

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls 

Every time that you lose it sing it for the world 

Sing it from the heart 

Sing it till you're nuts 

Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts 

Sing it for the deaf 

Sing it for the blind 

Sing about everyone that you left behind 

Sing it for the world, sing it for the world 

You've got to see what tomorrow brings 

Sing it for the world 

Sing it for the world 

Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs 

Sing it for the world 

Sing it for the world

Everybody got on their feet and was clapping and the new directions were hugging each other and they literally ran back stage and hugged Will and Emma, who were clapping aswell. The new directions pulled apart from Will and Emma to let them have some free space and let them be near each other, they started to chant 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss' and so Will and Emma did and it was the most passionate one they had done in front if the kids and their songs started to duel. When they pulled apart, they didn't let go of each other Will kept his arm around Emma and Emma kept her arm around Will.

It wasn't long before they were called back on stage because they had placed and were in the top 3 and it was time to announce the winners, Will and Emma just let them go on because this was their competition not Will and Emma's, the new directions stood linking arms and hands.

'And the Winners of the nationals competion is...

THE NEW DIRECTIONS! WELL DONE YOU HAVE WON THIS YEARS NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS.' The presenter gave them the trophy and they passed it around everybody. Back stage Will and Emma were sharing a celebratory moment. Emma was backed against the wall and Will was planting kisses on her neck all the way up to her jaw and finally back to her mouth, they were only stopped by the new directions cheering and shouting.

They had decided on celebrating by having a relaxing evening in and around the indoor swimming pool, they reserved it so they just had access to it for the rest of the evening, they could also go in the sauna and all the other things, there was also a Jacuzzi.

Unfortunately they had to go back the next day because it was the second to last day of school and the kids and Will and Emma had to be in tomorrow. So they went back the next day.

**Alright guys, hop you enjoyed that chapter, i tried it make it longer without blabbering or whatever its called. Still loads more chapters to come, i think x**


End file.
